ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
Gabriel Agreste
Gabriel Agreste is a famous fashion designer who created and owns the brand Gabriel. He is also the husband of Emilie Agreste and the father of Adrien Agreste. With the Butterfly Miraculous, when inhabited by Nooroo, Gabriel transforms into Hawk Moth (Le Papillon in the French version, which translates to "The Butterfly"), who is the main antagonist of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. He wants Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses for himself in order to obtain absolute power and grant his secret wish. To achieve his goal, he creates and controls the akumas, black and purple butterflies infected with evil who can transform normal people with negative emotions into supervillains. In "The Collector", in order to avoid the suspicion of being Hawk Moth, he akumatizes himself into the Collector, a supervillain who has the power to imprison any person or object within his magical notebook. In "Catalyst", which is part of the Heroes' Day special, he becomes Scarlet Moth with the enhancement given to him by the titular villain. Appearance Physical appearance Gabriel is tall with combed-back light blond hair and blue eyes. Civilian attire He wears black-framed silver glasses. He has a white dress shirt underneath a silver vest with red buttons and a cream-colored dress jacket, along with a red-and-white striped tie. He also wears red dress pants and white shoes with red laces. On the middle finger of his left hand, he has a silver band ring. As Hawk Moth Hawk Moth wears a dark purple dress shirt with a black butterfly-shaped lapel, the Butterfly Miraculous brooch on the center of the collar, and black dress pants. Over the majority of his face and neck, he wears a silver mask. Whenever he is controlling someone with an akuma, a bright pink butterfly-shaped outline appears on his face and around his eyes. He also has a dark indigo cane as the tool of his Miraculous. As the Collector The Collector's skin is pale purple. His hair sticks up in a point and is white with black vertical stripes, however, along with the back of his head and his neck is black. He wears a black dress suit with a white lapel, stiff shoulders, and black and red downward-bent stripes on the front. Each lower sleeve has a white stripe, and the Collector's hands have white gloves. Also, he wears black dress pants. His high heel boots are connected to his body suit, and they are black with black and white striped heels. As Scarlet Moth Scarlet Moth’s outfit is the same as Hawk Moth’s except it is colored burgundy-red due to the enhancement from Catalyst. His mask, cane, and the Butterfly Miraculous are also colored the same red. His cane allows him to create more than one akuma, giving him an advantage. Category:Miraculous Ladybug Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:French Characters Category:Blue eyes Category:European Characters Category:Adults Category:Supervillains Category:Antagonists Category:Villains-turn-good Category:Blonde hair Category:Transformed characters Category:Characters with Glasses Category:Anti-heroes Category:CGI Animation Characters Category:White Stripes Category:Red Stripes Category:Purple Category:Boys with Glasses Category:Fashion designers